In an integrated circuit (IC), some signals may be transmitted through long metal conductors. A signal transmitted through a long metal conductor may experience negative effects, such as propagation delay and distortion. These negative effects can be decreased by reducing the resistor-capacitor (RC) constant of the metal conductor. However, in some IC designs, the RC constant cannot be reduced enough to meet the design specifications. One other approach involves inserting a repeater circuit along the length of a long metal conductor in order to reduce distortion and propagation delay in the signal.